


Safe

by mrkinch



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Ficlet, James is always in charge, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is not sure how he got here, or when.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this set of pictures](http://sakurazukalori.tumblr.com/post/17147581318). If this is Michael the morning after, the night before must have been intense. Put in a set of height markers and it’d be a lineup.

Michael finds himself leaning against the back wall of the hotel restaurant, its opulence muted now under the relative informality of breakfast service, wondering blearily where James has got to. Last thing he remembers was stumbling down an endless hallway, James tucked under his arm (or had James been holding him up? It was hard to be sure), each shushing the other noisily. The identical doors marching off into the dim, beige distance had seemed surreal, even hostile, and none of the numbers they peered at had been the right one. He shivers and a tiny wave of panic threatens at the memory. He thinks James got them sorted in the end. Must have done. James always knows what to do and where to go. James is never uncertain, never afr…

“Michael? Good. Sorry, had to see a man and that, didn’t think I’d be so long. You’re hungry. Let’s slide in here,” and James’s hand at his back is surer support than the restaurant wall, banishes long corridors and wrong room numbers, turns the room warm and bright and safe.


End file.
